


Weather Forecast

by Lunatasha



Series: Rain Shelter [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, basically this is uryu and orihime discovering she's a dom: the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatasha/pseuds/Lunatasha
Summary: She placed a chaste kiss on his lips. “You cooked me dinner, made me fancy hot chocolate while we studied, and now I'm tragically trapped at your place while it pours it down outside.” She rested her cheek on his shoulder, hugging him more than straddling him now. “This is romantic to me, but it's totally up to you. But for the record I'm, well, happy to...”
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Ishida Uryuu
Series: Rain Shelter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019283
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Weather Forecast

**Author's Note:**

> So it turns out I had leftover ideas when I finished writing Rain Soaked Fantasies, which culminated into this! And guess what happened after writing this? I got more ideas! So this might be becoming a bit of a series now, but we'll see. I hope you enjoy!

Orihime dramatically collapsed over the kitchen table they were using as a desk, groaning. “I think I'm done for the day.”

  
Uryu looked up from his notes to see Orihime pillow her head on her textbook, pouting up at him. “Well it is...” He checked his watch, “past nine now, we've been studying for almost three hours.”

  
She nodded as best as she could with her face still smushed against the book. “Yep, definitely done for the day then. I'd say three hours straight is good enough.”

  
“Almost three hours.”

  
She pouted at him again. “Fine, almost three hours, and that was with lectures earlier too, my brain is done, officially clocked out.”

  
He gave her a gentle smile as he started tiding up his sheets of paper. “Fair enough. I'll walk you home?”

  
Orihime sat back up and stretched as she spoke. “Sure! Well, I mean you don't have to, if you'd rather get more stuff done instead?”

  
“I'd rather walk you, make sure you get home safe.”

  
She beamed at him before tidying up her own notes, shutting her textbook and stacking them all together. Uryu wordlessly led her back to his bedroom where she had left her bag but paused in the doorway. The windows in the kitchen had been shut and the curtains drawn, but he had left his bedroom window open earlier which now revealed the downpour happening outside. Orihime didn't pay him much mind, gently pushing him forward past the doorway so she could scoot round him to get to her bag. “It's tipping it down.”

  
Orihime looked up from her backpack and directed her attention to the window, watching for a minute. She shrugged. “I've seen it worse, I'm sure we'll be fine!”

  
Uryu shook his head as he pulled out his phone. “Let me check the weather at least.”

  
“For what?”

  
He handed the phone over to her, open on the weather forecast. “It's supposed to clear in an hour or so, wouldn't it be better to just wait it out?”

  
“Oh.” She took a moment to double check the timings on the screen. “Maybe. It would mean leaving here pretty late though.”

  
“Well I'd be walking you back so I don't think that's much of an issue.”

  
She handed the phone back to him. “That's true. You're definitely ok with me hanging around for an hour?”

  
“Of course.”

  
Orihime couldn't help smiling at the lack of hesitation in his answer. “Well, don't let me get in your way or anything, did you wanna keep studying? I know you've got that test next week.” She crouched down and unzipped her bag, fishing out her laptop. “I'm definitely not up for more but I've got my laptop with me, so I can always just watch something!”

  
Uryu watched as Orihime got herself settled on his bed, pulling out her computer and a set of earphones from the laptop sleeve, debating with himself. Joining his girlfriend and chilling out with an episode of something or watching whatever youtube videos struck her fancy was tempting, but Orihime was right, he did have that test next week. Five days away even. And it was a milestone test, something his professor did to make sure they were all where they were supposed to be, it was good at highlighting areas that students needed to study more. It was important. He tried to beat down the frankly adolescent notion that his girlfriend lying down on his bed was important too. She was happy to entertain herself, she had already opened up her laptop and started searching for something, and he probably should study. He jolted out of his little reverie when she looked over to him, her hair spilling across his pillow, quirking an eyebrow. “You're not gonna study?”

  
No. No he was not. Something in his eyes must've given his answer away because she smiled and shuffled closer to the wall, giving him space to lie down next to her. She angled the laptop resting on her stomach so they could both see it. “You wanna watch more recipe videos?”

  
He smiled. “Sure.” A week ago they had ended up watching food videos at lunch and found recipes they wanted to try out. Orihime had the idea of making a proper list, and suggested they cook together every so often to give the recipes a go. It was a great date idea, a fun way to spend time together without it being particularly expensive. Plus it meant finding food they both liked which was helpful with Orihime's more adventurous taste buds. He watched, completely unsurprised and totally endeared, as she clicked on a video that had 'unusual potato recipes' in the title.

  
They watched the thirty minute video, discussing as it went on, only two of the offered twelve recipes making it to their 'to try' list. Orihime was about to click onto another video when she paused for a moment, listening out. She slid her laptop to rest in between them out of her line of sight and craned her head to look out the window. “I think the rain got worse.”

  
He followed her gaze and listened along with her. “I think you're right.” He dug his phone out of his pocket. “I'm gonna check the forecast again.”

  
Orihime lifted her laptop out of the way completely and rolled over onto her right hip, pressing against Uryu so she could see his screen. “Ah. So now it's raining all night. So, we're either braving the wet twenty minute walk or I'm stuck here?”

  
Uryu sighed. “We're making a habit of getting stuck in each other's places when it rains.”

  
Orihime smiled to herself. Really, it wouldn't be the end of the world to walk back to her place. It was never fun to end up in soaked clothes but it wouldn't do any harm, and it would probably be easier to go back home, she had a lecture at ten in the morning tomorrow. But if Uryu was going to assume that she'd stay here then she wasn't going to argue. She played along instead. “Well at least we didn't end up soaked this time. I'm not convinced any of your clothes would fit me.”

  
“Hmm,” he thought for a moment, “probably not.”

  
She tugged a little at his shirt collar. “You always wear slim fitting clothes, we need to get you some comfy baggy stuff too.”

  
“What, so you can steal it?”

  
She grinned at him, unconsciously pressing herself a little harder into his side. “Yep! I mean what would I have done if I did get caught out in the rain? I'd be stuck wearing wet clothes.”

  
Uryu fiddled with the phone still in his hands, suddenly very aware of how Orihime was half on top of him at this point, his cheeks tinged pink. “It's not good to wear wet clothes.”

  
Orihime studied his face for a moment. She smiled at him before gently taking the phone away from his hands, leaning over him to place it on the bedside table next to him. She didn't move back to her original position, still hovering over him instead, speaking quieter now. “I'd get cold if I was just in my underwear.”

  
Uryu swallowed, watching her face carefully, not daring to move, talking just above a whisper like she did. “There's ways around that.”

  
Her small smile grew as she slid her leg over to straddle him, sticking close to him, chest-to-chest, her face hovering just above his. “Oh yeah?”

  
He didn't really trust himself to talk. “Mn.”

  
She took up his hands and guided them to her hips. “Show me?”

  
He surged up and kissed her, Orihime responding happily. Uryu's grip on her hips tightened as she took charge, slipping her tongue in his mouth as she pressed as close as she could to him. She pulled away as they ran out of breath, taking a moment to look at him with a pretty smile on her face before kissing his neck, making him gasp out. “We er...We can't go too far.”

  
Orihime raised her head to look at him again. “No?”

  
He shook his head, flushed bright red. “I don't, um, don't have protection.”

  
She rested her chin on his chest, surprise on her features. “Really? Us almost sleeping together was the reason we started dating and you didn't get condoms?”

  
Uryu went even redder, eyes darting away from her. “I didn't want to be presumptuous.”

  
Orihime gave him a sweet smile, charmed by his answer, before it took a teasing edge. “We've been dating for two months, you're allowed to be a little presumptuous. Unless...it's ok if you don't want to you know?”

  
“It's not that I don't want to...”

  
“But?”

  
He sighed. “I just...this sort of thing is a big deal right? If we're gonna do this I'd want it to be special.”

  
Orihime grinned up at him, completely endeared. “Special how?”

  
“I don't know. Romantic?”

  
She placed a chaste kiss on his lips. “You cooked me dinner, made me fancy hot chocolate while we studied, and now I'm _tragically_ trapped at your place while it pours it down outside.” She rested her cheek on his shoulder, hugging him more than straddling him now. “This is romantic to me, but it's totally up to you. But for the record I'm, well, happy to...”

  
He laughed despite himself, wrapping an arm around her to hug her tighter. “Made you fancy hot chocolate? All I did was put marshmallows in it.”

  
“That's fancy! You have to pay extra to get that at a coffee shop!”

  
“I suppose that's true.” Uryu looked up at the ceiling as he went back to the main topic. “Are you, I mean, I just don't wanna, overstep...You really wanna do this?”

  
She snuggled further into his arms. “Only if you want to.”

  
“I want to.”

  
She grinned and moved to straddle him again. “You sure? Look at me properly and say that.”

  
Pink spread across his cheeks as he met her eyes. “I want to.”

  
Orihime's grin widened further for a split second before she leaned down, kissing him again. Uryu readily kissed her back, hands in her hair this time. Orihime moaned as he sucked her bottom lip, stroking her head a little as he did. She kissed him eagerly, stroking his tongue with hers, unthinkingly grinding down with her hips, making his hands fly down to them with a gasp. “We still don't have protection.”

  
It was Orihime's turn to flush pink, a little embarrassed to be so eager, but she continued kissing him anyway with another roll of her hips before replying. “There's still stuff we can do.” He groaned as she kept kissing him, rubbing up against him in a constant motion. Uryu pulled away from her lips to attach his mouth to the junction between her neck and shoulders, biting gently. She whined and started rolling her hips against his harder, forgetting about being shy in favour of doing her best to pull noises out of Uryu, not caring that his hands would probably leave bruises with how hard he was holding her. His breath stuttered as she ground down deeper, forehead hitting against her shoulder to get her attention, unwilling to take his hands off her for a second, flushing bright red. “I'm- _god_ , at this rate I'm gonna...”

  
Orihime slowed down but didn't stop, couldn't help smiling at the frustrated groan he let out. “Do you want me to stop?”

  
He bit his lip, going even redder, unable to stop his own hips from rocking up against hers, trying to compensate for her slowing down, shaking his head. “No.”

  
She kissed him with all the passion in the world as she ground down harder again, moving her mouth over to his ear, whispering. “Cum then.”

  
Uryu let out a strangled moan at her words, grinding up with her, hands moving to grip her behind to try and press her even closer, shuddering as he reached his climax.

  
She was breathless as she spoke. “Oh my god.”

  
He didn't have time to look up at Orihime, who had watched him orgasm, before she rolled her hips even faster, frantic now, letting out little pants and moans as she chased her own, making Uryu gasp out of overstimulation. He slid his hand from her behind up under her t-shirt, unhooking her bra, not bothering to try and actually take off her clothes before gently cupping her breasts, massaging them, just as desperate to get her to cum as she was. She keened as he softly rubbed his thumbs against her nipples, rocking harder until she shattered, her muscles seizing up, her thighs gripping Uryu's sides enough to hurt. She slowed down her hip rolls, riding out her orgasm before eventually coming to a stop. Uryu dragged his hands down to her waist as she calmed down, gently stroking her stomach as her breath evened out.

  
“You ok?”

  
Orihime giggled, hiding her face in her hands for a moment, a little embarrassed. “Are you? I kinda just kept going.”

  
“More than ok.”

  
Her eyebrows raised as she shifted her position, able to feel him through his trousers. “You're still?”

  
His eyes darted away from her, blushing heavily. “That was really...you looked...you know?”

  
She sat up properly on his lap, cheeky grin on her face as she started unbuttoning his shirt. “Yeah?”

  
He leaned up on his elbows. “Oh, just because I'm, I mean you don't have to...”

  
She silenced him with a look and continued unbuttoning, urging him to sit up so she could take the shirt off completely, kissing him as she pulled it off his arms. “I think it's pretty obvious by now that I wanna do this.” He nodded dumbly as she threw the shirt somewhere past the foot of the bed, holding Orihime's waist again as she kissed his collarbone. “You'll- _ah_ ”, she bit him, “tell me if you wanna stop?”

  
She pulled away to look at him eye to eye, happy, genuine smile on her face. “I promise I will Uryu. And you'll tell me?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
She kissed him on the cheek. “Good. Wanna keep going?”

  
He nodded again, letting her push him back down onto the bed. She glanced at him shyly for a split-second before coming to the decision to take her top off as well, the undone bra underneath getting a little irritating. She dropped it over the side of the bed, her bra getting the same treatment, while laughing slightly at the starstruck expression on Uryu's face. Getting undressed in front of someone was a little less daunting when they looked at you like you were some all-powerful goddess Orihime decided. She leant forward and started kissing down his chest. She stopped to suck a little left of his sternum, above where his heart would be, making his breath falter for a moment. She pulled back slightly, assessing her work, inspecting the small patch of blossoming pink and purple. Objectively Orihime knew it was a bruise, technically an injury, she had no idea why she thought it looked so pretty.

  
She kissed the spot again. Maybe it was the contrast. Uryu was always so put together, his skin so pale, the idea of leaving bites and strikingly obvious marks, making him dishevelled, was interesting for reasons she couldn't quite explain. “Is it ok if I leave marks?” She asked as she kissed further down, stopping where the softness of his stomach started. She started giving him another love bite as soon as he urgently nodded his consent, making him groan. “God do whatever you want to me.”

  
Heat shot through her. She looked up at him as she went further down, sucking just below his navel, Uryu unable to catch the outright _whine_ coming out of his throat. She placed both hands on his belt. “Those are dangerous words aren't they?”

  
“Don't care.”

  
Orihime instinctively rolled her hips into the bed at the words, trying to relieve the ache between her own legs, overwhelmed suddenly. Uryu being so gone for her, him being so desperate, the idea of him letting her do _whatever_ she wanted to him sent new waves of heat down to her core. She quickly started undoing his belt, a deep need taking over, wanting to take him apart, wanting to see if she could break him. She popped his trouser button open and dragged the zipper down, looking up to see Uryu's head fly back and hit the pillow, his hands gripping the bed sheets. “Help me get these off.”

  
He lifted his hips up for her, watching shyly as she slid off his trousers and underwear, embarrassingly wet from climaxing earlier. She smiled at him, a silent thank you, before dumping the clothing over the side of the bed and turning back to look at him, fascinated at the sight. He was so hard, the colour of his cock matching the flushed red of his face, glistening a little after cumming in his pants. Uryu gripped the bedsheets harder, feeling self-conscious and a little embarrassed, trying not to cover himself back up. Orihime noticed the slight muscle movement and gave him a small smile before lightly grasping him, making his hips jerk up with a gasp. She rubbed her thumb up and down, testing, before starting to gently stroke his cock up and down with her whole hand, unintentionally teasing him, making him squirm a little. She watched him carefully for a moment, her head tilted to the side slightly as she observed his reactions, catching his eyes when she decided to stroke harder.

  
“ _Ah!_ ”

  
Orihime felt her blood heat up at the gasped out noises he let out every time she stroked him, felt her face get hot at how much satisfaction it was giving her. She felt sexy, powerful, in control despite also feeling completely overwhelmed. She watched as his cock leaked from her movements, wondered. Wondered what it would taste like, wondered if she could make him even louder. Felt guilt and heat in equal measure as she wondered if she could make his flatmates hear him. She leant forward and licked up the head, feeling herself throb as Uryu whimpered, throwing an arm over his eyes as he whispered “Oh my god” to himself. She rubbed her thumb across the slit as she looked up at him. “Uryu.”

  
He didn't move. “Mn hm?”

  
“Look at me.”

  
He lifted his arm from his face, revealing blown out pupils behind slightly askew glasses, placing it above on the pillow instead and looked down at her. Satisfied he was watching her, keeping her eyes on his, she leant down again and took his cock into her mouth, sucking him down. He _wailed_. Gripped the pillow. Starting to babble as Orihime continued, beginning to bob her head up and down, laving her tongue across his cock when she needed to breathe, sucking when she didn't. “Oh- oh god, Orihime.”

  
She grasped what she couldn't fit into her hand and started to stroke as she sucked. “ _Ah!_ ” She held his hips down with her forearms as they jerked up, looked back up at him as she sucked harder. “Oh god, Hime- _Ah!_ I'm gonna-”

  
Orihime pulled her mouth away, not sure she was up for _that_ yet, but continued stroking him roughly, watching as he rolled his hips up into her hand before tensing up and releasing, cum narrowly missing her face. She kept stroking, gentler now, watching him shiver until he batted her hands away, breathing heavily. She scooted up the bed to lie on top of him, head resting on his shoulder, hand rubbing his chest gently as he got his breathing under control. After she was sure he had settled she lifted her head up a little to talk to him. “Good?”

  
Uryu side-eyed her for a moment. Something about her cute, shy, questioning expression after everything she just did made him snap. He flipped the two of them over so Orihime was on the bed, taking her completely by surprise, and kissed her roughly, hands sneaking up from her waist. “You're the devil.” She raised a confused eyebrow, prompting him to talk more, “In a good way I mean. That was...beyond good.”

  
She smiled shyly. “Yeah?”

  
He nodded, kissing her again before resting his forehead against hers. “Yeah. Let me, let me show you. If you want.” Heads still pressed together, she nodded, tilting her chin up to kiss him again. He put his hands in her hair once more, kissed her back slowly, deeply, taking a minute to actually enjoy the sensation this time now that he wasn't feeling so frantic, gently pressing her into the bed. Orihime whined, fingers digging into Uryu's back, surprised to discover that this was making her wetter than the desperate kisses from before. Every careful, deliberate stroke of his tongue sent electricity down her body, it was like torture. Orihime dug her nails in, rolling her body up to get closer to him, trying to get him to speed up. She moaned as he took the hint, sliding one his hands from her head down to her breast, thumb stroking her nipple again as he kept kissing her. That was even worse she decided as she whined again, manoeuvring herself to get one of his thighs between her legs and started grinding down, desperate to relieve some of the pressure. She almost sobbed when he took his leg away, gasping instead when he quickly replaced it with his hand under her skirt, gently stroking her pussy through her underwear. She pulled away from his kisses as she ground down on his hand, deciding she needed her mouth for breathing instead. Uryu moved his lips down to the side of her neck, sucking gently, making her tilt her head, encouraging him.

  
He pulled away to look down at her body. Her skirt had rucked up to high on her waist, barely covering her at this point, he could see little flashes of her light yellow panties. Uryu contemplated for a second before moving his hand further up to the waistband of her underwear, a fingertip sneaking just underneath and looked back up at her. Orihime nodded urgently, gasping out as she felt his hand slide down to cup her, turning bright red when she realised she could _hear_ it with how wet she was.

  
“ _Fuck_.”

  
Orihime squirmed as she watched Uryu explore her, god, play with her, with a look of reverence on his face. His hand wasn't really doing enough but the sight of him, chest heaving just as much as hers was, looking downright amazed as he stroked her pussy did things to her. He shifted down the bed a little, slipping his hand out.

  
“Orihime, can...” He hooked his thumbs up under the waistband, pulled ever so slightly, not enough to actually move the garment, “can I?”

  
Orihime nodded frantically, not giving a damn about modesty any more, talking breathlessly. “Please.”

  
He slid the underwear down her legs, dropping them somewhere to the side. He swallowed at the sight of her, soaked, and decided he couldn't care less that she was still wearing the skirt. He leaned down and kissed her inner thigh, only a few inches away from her core. Orihime flipped the skirt up, positioning the fabric to rest on her stomach rather than her thighs so she could look at him properly, breathing heavier now. He kissed a little further up, parting his lips to flick his tongue out for a split-second, heard Orihime's breath stutter. His own hot breath against her thigh was fogging his glasses up. He leaned back for a second to take them off, handing them to Orihime, trusting her to keep them safe. He kept placing gentle kisses on her inner thighs as she stretched to place them onto the bedside table, moving closer and closer to her centre. As soon as he heard the soft clink of his glasses against the wood, he moved forward to place a soft kiss against her cunt, smiling a little as she let out a whine. Uryu kissed her again as he settled in between her legs, spreading them a little so he could see, carefully holding her thigh with his left hand so he could keep her steady.

  
He licked up from the bottom of her pussy to the top in one motion, startling a little as her hips jolted despite his hold, her hand flying down to his head, gripping his hair, making his blood rush. She gasped. “Sorry,” she took her hand away, “I didn't mean to, sorry.”

  
Uryu shook his head, grasping her hand and pulling it back to his head, blush on his cheeks. “It's ok you can.” Another kiss to her cunt, tongue flicking out a little making Orihime squirm again. “I, er,” his cheeks went pinker, “liked it.”

  
Orihime was a little doubtful, but she kept her hand resting gently on his head. Any apprehension went out the window when he licked her again, firmer this time, deeper. She gripped onto his head, gasping. It was so much, she couldn't figure out if she wanted to pull him away or push him deeper. The thought of holding his head against her made her moan out loud, her hand following through with the fantasy before her brain could catch up. She keened as she heard, as she _felt_ him moan against her, holding him even tighter. Uryu's tongue explored her, dipping just a little _inside_ her, making all of her muscles clench. Uryu paid it no mind, using his hands to hold her open, moving further up her pussy so he could breathe easier, didn't have any intention to get her to stop holding him against her.

  
He noticed her muscles seize up again when he flicked his tongue against a nub, her clitoris he imagined, and moved to give it proper attention, moaning when Orihime held him tighter again. He sealed his lips over her clit and sucked gently, gripping her thighs tighter when they tensed up against him. He kept sucking and licking at her, watching as she arched half of the bed, tense like a drawn bow, whining, moaning, writhing. He increased the pressure on her clit, sucking harder, making her gasp loudly, her back not even on the bed any more, all of her muscles straining to keep him right where he was. Uryu kept sucking on her as continuously as he could, watching her twitch until finally she convulsed, doubling over him as she cried out, her thighs closing tightly around his face while she came. He pulled his head back as much as he could, getting his breath back, using his thumb to rub gently at her, stimulating her through her orgasm. His eyebrows shot up as she started rolling her hips again, whining desperately. He leaned forward and mouthed at her pussy again, bringing her quickly to another orgasm, Orihime wailing as she came for the third time that night. He pulled away fully this time, gently extracting himself from her thighs figuring she needed a break, and moved up to kiss her on the lips. Orihime placed her hands on his shoulders as she kissed back weakly, trembling a little. Seeing her shine with a thin layer of sweat, trembling from orgasms _he_ gave her, eyes slightly teary was almost enough to make him cum again.

  
He ignored his erection, he wasn't convinced he could actually go again anyway, and rolled over so he wasn't on top of her any more, pressed up against her side instead, stroking her waist once again as Orihime came back to herself, pressing little kisses against her face, her shoulder.

  
“Uryu?”

  
“Hm?”

  
Her voice was still breathless. “I think you killed me.”

  
He laughed a little, mouth still pressed against her arm. “Sorry?”

  
Orihime shook her head slightly, looking at the ceiling as she half focused on her breaths. “Don't be sorry.”

  
A quiet moment passed over them as they both calmed down before Uryu spoke up again. “Maybe this is a stupid question, but was that ok?”

  
She rolled her eyes with a giggle. “Uryu?”

  
“Yeah?”

  
She rolled onto her hip so she could face him. “Get condoms. Soon preferably.”

  
He raised an eyebrow at the slight bossy tone, feeling his blood simmer for a moment before trying to will the feeling down, he could not go again. Probably. “Yes ma'am.” He blushed as he realised it didn't come out as jokingly as he intended.

  
Her eyes, already on his, narrowed a little, a flicker of heat behind them. She tilted her head a bit, analysing his face. “Ma'am?”

  
Fuck. Maybe he could go again.


End file.
